


Journal

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Y!Antischneeplebro [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Henrik von Schneeplestein - Freeform, Multi, Yandere, chase brody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Journal

_ Dear Journal, _

_ Today’s been an ok day. Hen made baked potatoes, so that was cool. I’m still stuck in this basement though. I tried to ask them if I could go outside today, but Anti just glared at me and Hen made me lay down. He told me that I couldn’t go outside because" its too dangerous" and that “I could get sick.” I don’t believe him in the slightest, but I didn’t push. Anti looked irritated enough. _

_ Speaking of Anti, he gave this green colored pen! It’s a nice color, and now I’m using it to make these entries look nicer. It’s nicer than the regular black pen anyway. Anti said he’ll bring me more pens during the week. I know it’s nothing to be excited about, but it’s pretty much one of the only things I have to look forward too. I hope Jackie or one of the others find me soon. It’s getting harder and harder to be optimistic about being saved. I’m not sure how much longer I can keep pretending to Anti and Hen that I love them. _

_ Hopefully I’ll be rescued before then. _

_ -Chase signing off. _

__________________________________________

“What’s this?”

Chase felt like throwing up. In Henrik’s hands was his journal. “I-It’s my journal. I… I write in there with the pens Anti gives me.”

“Hmm.” Henrik flips through the journal, skimming the pages. His eyes hardened once he got to a certain page. “Chase, what is this?” He turned the book around and held up Chase’s last journal entry.

_Oh shit._


End file.
